Drinking Tequila
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Why does Chris refuse to drink tequila? What happenes when she does? One night she and Jim have a few drinks. Jim and Chris. ONE SHOT.


**Drinking Tequila **

"Anything but tequila please." What _does _happen when Chris drinks tequila?

Jim Street knelt on his knees behind a stone wall. Behind him crouched his partner, Chris Sanchez. Their radios buzzed. "Street and Sanchez, report your position."

"This is Street, we are behind the back wall, about 10 feet from the back door." He looked back at Sanchez, who nodded, telling him that was the right distance.

"Hold your position till further notice."

"Roger that." Street said, then leaned back and sat down, his back pressed against the wall. He looked at Sanchez and smirked. "Some day off, huh?"

She chuckled. "Yea, some ass just had to go and wire his house with bombs." She pulled a water bottle out of her vest and took a drink, then passed it to Street. He took a drink, not bothering to wipe it off after she had used it.

He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well the night before and was starting to feel tired. They sat behind the wall, relaxing for perhaps, ten minutes. Then their radios buzzed again.

"All teams fall into your positions." This time, their team leader, Hondo was speaking.

"Roger." Sanchez said into her radio.

Jim looked back at her. "Ready?" She nodded and they slowly crept up to the back door. As she stood guard, Street checked the door for any wires, giving off the implication that there were bombs.

"Street, Sanchez?" Hondo asked. Sanchez looked at him and he gave her the signal for clear.

"We're clear Hondo, awaiting orders."

"All right, all teams proceed into the building; watch out for shooters and traps. We'll all meet up in the main room."

"Roger that." Sanchez said as Street slowly opened the door. The two crept along till Street stopped.

"Hondo, we've got a trip line." He said into the radio. Sanchez looked down at the line, making a face.

"Can you disarm it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Don't give me a I think so, Navy Seal. Can you disarm it?" Street looked at Sanchez who smirked.

"Yes Hondo, I can."

"Alright, go ahead, tell us when it's clear." Street nodded and handed his larger gun off to Sanchez. Then he crouched down and slowly and quietly, clipped the wire from the box.

"All clear."

"Ok, all teams meet in the main room in two minutes, communication out." That was the signal for no one to talk un-less it was an emergency.

Sanchez handed her partner his gun. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

Sanchez mounted her gun onto her shoulder as Street swung the door open. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" and the rest of the team burst in, following suit.

"DOWN! DOWN!"

Within a matter of seconds Deke had one guy on the ground, putting hand cuffs on him and Boxer had another. Hondo stood in the middle of the room looking around. Sanchez dropped her gun to her side and relaxed. Then, Hondo looked up and yelled; "SANCHEZ, GET DOWN!"

She reacted too late and as Street turned, he saw another man grab Sanchez and put a knife to her neck. "Anybody moves, I'll slit her throat." He said.

Street licked his lips and looked over at Hondo. Hondo shook his head slowly, telling him to stay still.

From outside, the head Captain, Fuller, watched the video from the camera on Hondo's helmet. Picking up his radio, he spoke. "We have a SWAT officer taken hostage, get me a sniper on a roof."

"Roger sir, snipers are set and ready."

"As soon as you have a clear shot, take him out. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ shoot if the officer is in the way." Then, speaking into the team radio, he talked to Jim. "Street, a sniper will take him out, as soon as that happens, you get her out of there." From the video feed, Fuller saw Street nod.

"Captain Fuller, we have a clear shot. The officer is not in the way."

"Take it."

The sniper pulled the trigger of the rifle. It flew from the room top and shattered through the building's window and hit the suspect in the neck. As he fell, Jim rushed forward and tackled Sanchez to the ground. They rolled, and he forced her under him, covering her head as Hondo and the rest of the team surrounded the man.

The sniper spoke into his radio. "He's down."

Hondo looked down at the body shaking his head. "This is Hondo. Last suspect is out. Sanchez is alright, we are code four…all clear."

Fuller nodded. "Good to know, get your team out of there."

"You just had to be a big hero, didn't you Street?" Sanchez said as Street pulled her up.

"Captain's orders." He said giving her a smile.

She smirked. "Yeah, yeah." She said and punched him in the shoulder. "Just don't expect me to owe ya."

Later they all stood around the truck, undressing from their gear. "Hey Sanchez," Deke said. "Look's like ya got nicked there." He nodded at her neck.

Street leaned forward. "Yeah, you got cut." He said looking at the small trail of blood on her neck.

"You ok Sanchez?" Hondo called as he walked up to his team.

"You would think I've never gotten hurt before." She muttered to herself. "The way yall are acting." She looked over at Hondo. "We need to stay, or am I free to go?"

Hondo looked up from a file he was reading. "Yeah, go see your kid. The rest of you, get some rest."

Street walked with her to her car. "Tell Eliza I say hi." He said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? My mom's watching her tonight. She'll be picking her up as soon as I get home. Besides," She smiled. "I could use the company."

Street nodded. "Sure, I'll just follow you."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sanchez's house. They entered the house and Eliza came running at her mother.

"Hey baby." Sanchez said as she hugged her daughter.

"Jim!" Eliza cried when she saw her mom's partner standing behind her.

"Hey munchkin." Jim said as Eliza hugged him and Chris paid the babysitter.

"Christina?" A voice from the doorway called.

"Come on in Ma!" Chris yelled.

Chris's mom entered the room to find Jim sitting on the floor.

"Jim," She said smiling.

Jim quickly stood up. "Hello Mrs. Sanchez."

"Have a good day of work?" She asked her daughter after kissing her on the cheek.

"Si,"

Jim flipped through Chris's DVD's and tried his best to not eavesdrop on the mother daughter conversation that was taking place in the next room.

"Why is he here?" He heard Chris's mom ask.

"He's just going to hang out with me for awhile tonight." Chris whispered to her mother.

"Mmm hmm."

"Ma! He's my partner!" Chris snapped.

"You know what they say dear, friends make the best lovers." Chris smiled and leaned back, looking into the living room at Jim. He looked up, catching her gaze and smiled at her. Quickly she brought her gaze back to her mother who had just turned to face her.

"Yes Ma, I know. Now, be nice and leave." Chris said smirking.

"Alright," Her mother said and hugged her. "Eliza lets go!"

Eliza came running down the hall with her backpack. "Bye Jim!" She said as she passed by the living room.

"Bye munchkin." Jim said smiling.

"Goodnight Jim." Mrs. Sanchez said, shooting him a smirk.

"Night Mrs. Sanchez."

Chris entered the room and collapsed on the couch. "Finally! Mi madre está loca!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. She looked up to see Jim giving her a look. "What?" She asked.

Jim smiled and sat down next to her on the couch. "You know, I would never figure that you would have a thing for romantic movies." He said as he situated himself on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You have Star Wars, Episode II."

"That is not a romance!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's got kissing in it! There's a love story to it." He said smirking. Chris looked at Jim then started laughing. She shook her head as she stood up from the couch. "I'm an action man myself," He said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm hmm."

"I am!" He yelled back at her.

"What do you want to drink?" She yelled as he laid on the couch.

"Got any alcohol?" He said chuckling.

"Quite possibly. Ah…damnit." Then he heard her curse in Spanish.

He sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked and she walked into the room, holding a bottle. "All I have is tequila." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So?"

"You remember that night after we made SWAT, when you and I went out for drinks?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't drink tequila." She nodded. "Why? Bad experience with it?"

"Something like that." She said looking at the bottle.

"I can go to the store and get some beer." He offered.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll drink it."

He looked at her surprised. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah," She then started to walk back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna hate myself in the morning though." She mumbled.

A few minutes later she re-entered the room to Jim playing the movie The Fast and the Furious. "You know," he said. "You kinda look like that one girl."

She grunted and pushed against his leg with her foot, telling him to move over. As she sat down she handed him a glass of tequila. "Here's to one hell of a hang over." She said. He grinned and clicked glasses with her before they downed their first glass.

An hour later they were both well on their way to being wasted. The movie was almost over and the two partners laid on the couch together. Jim had his feet up, with his arm around Chris's shoulders and her head on his chest.

"Why do people get married?" She suddenly asked. He looked down at her and laughed. She looked up at him. "I'm serious." She tried to sit up, but didn't succeed and laid her head back on his chest.

"Well, when two people love each other." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Shut up Street, I'm being serious."

"So am I." He said grinning as he looked down at her.

"I mean, it simply ruins the relationship. Everyone knows that a year after you get married you get boring and never want to go out anymore. You just stay home…sitting on the couch…watching movies. Like this!" She said and waved at the TV.

"Would you want to get married?" He asked her as he ran his right hand up and down her arm.

She looked up at him. "Are you asking?" She said surprised.

He laughed. "No! I mean, do you think you'll ever get married?"

She shrugged as she reached for the bottle of tequila. "I dunno, maybe eventually. Eliza does need a Dad. But for now, no."

"Why not?"

"I need to find someone who understands my work." She said in slurred words. "Who understands that I might not come home one day."

Jim nodded. "You're either SWAT or you're not." He said, repeating something Hondo had once told him.

"That's how Eliza happened." Chris said glaring at the tequila bottle.

Jim looked down at her, confused at the topic of her outburst. "Huh?"

Chris sighed. "_Tequila_. That's how Eliza came to be. I got drunk one night with her Dad." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her child's father. "We ended up doing more than drinking." She tilted her head, looking up at Jim. "If you know what I mean." She then settled her gaze back on the TV. "Anyway, and then Eliza happened. I never drank tequila again."

Jim nodded. "So that explains it." He twirled her hair between his fingers as she continued talking.

"He wanted to get married after that. Said, it was the "right" thing to do." She held up her hands, punctuating the word. Then she shook her head. "But I told him no, I couldn't marry him."

"Why not?"

She looked up at Jim. "It's like you said," She said, her eyes suddenly soft. "You have to love the person." She looked away, finishing her sentence. "I didn't love him." She sighed. "But I'd take this any day." She whispered.

"Take what?" Jim asked as he let his hand rest on her side. She reached over and looped her fingers through his and he didn't draw away.

"This." She said staring at his hands.

Jim smiled and nodded. "Me too, me too."

**A.N. Mi madre está loca!" means "My mother is crazy!" Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
